


Koi No Yokan

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Chanyeol never thought that one wrong decision would lead him to one of the greatest discoveries in his life.Or,Chanyeol never imagined that his car breaking down in the middle of nowhere would actually lead him to meet Kyungsoo, the person who would change his life.





	1. Chapter 1 - Serendipity

  


When Chanyeol got out of the house that day, He didn’t expect to end up on the road like that. He knew there was something wrong with his car from the start, but he hoped, no, he prayed that nothing would go awry until he reached Busan. But his luck might have laughed at him in the morning and maybe it had even said that _‘you better watch out Park Chanyeol, cause I’m about to get you.’_ Which Chanyeol may or may not have ignored on purpose.

Hence, here he was waiting by the side of the road because his damned car wouldn’t start.

He let out a loud huff and dialed the mechanic’s number again. But as his luck said, his call didn’t get connected. What was worse, that his phone started showing a warning of low battery before shutting itself down. Chanyeol almost felt tempted to just bang his head on the car roof but resisted because he didn’t want to look like a freak show in the middle of a road.

With curses spewing out of his mouth rapidly, he sat down upon the car bonnet. He kicked a stray pebble on the road and looked around him. There was a wide stretch of rice fields surrounding him on both sides. There were even a few workers working on the lands with tractors, probably collecting the last slot of grains for the day. Beside the fields, there were several huts scattered over the area. He could see people walking, some students returning home from schools, few children playing.

The scenery was nice. He would have paid more attention to it, maybe even enjoyed it, if he didn’t have to be somewhere else. With a sigh, he leaned back and looked up at the sky. It was mostly red with a hint of few blues and white here and there. The setting sun was casting a glow upon the fields, making it look like as if the sun itself was drowning in it.

He wondered if their life was as simple as it looked. He thought how he would be if he was one of them but he quickly discarded it because imagining himself covered in dirt, disgusted him. Yes, he respected the farmers but he wouldn’t want to be one of them. It was not his forte since he was allergic to dirt and he wasn’t really fond of farming.

Removing those thoughts from his head, he looked down at his watch and saw that it was around 5’o clock. He let out a deep sigh and thought about how everyone would be wondering whether he would be coming or not. He thought how disappointed his father would be when he’ll see that his son was yet to reach the venue.

He was so lost in his head, that he didn’t even notice a figure approaching him. He let another huff and turned to pick at his car again when he spotted a young man looking at him from the fields. The man was short and tan. He had big owlish eyes, a button nose, and really plump lips. His hair was short and he was dressed neatly in a moss green tee paired with old blue jeans.

He had a curious look on his face which was matching Chanyeol’s own. The man then drew closer to him and stopped before him. He eyed Chanyeol cautiously before eyeing his vehicle with interest. He then stepped back and tapped the bonnet to catch Chanyeol’s attention.

“is this thing brocken?” he asked while checking the car.

Chanyeol nodded his head, too dumbfounded to say anything to the shorter man. He watched as the man went back to the field to summon someone who was driving a tractor. They talked with each other in an accent that was unknown to him. After a few minutes, two of them returned to their car with a wooden box.

“Umm…Excuse me, but what are you two trying to do?” Chanyeol asked, eyeing the two male with suspicion. He just couldn’t understand why anyone would want to help him all of a sudden. Wait… do they have some kind of ill intention? Are they trying to extort something from him?

“’ll fix your kar.” The short, tanned male said. He then turned around and said something to the man standing beside him before discussing something. Chanyeol guessed that they were probably talking about the money because he could guess few wons being discussed here and there.

His guess was right when the shorter man said: “But you’ll‘ve to pay us ‘ome cash”

“Okay…” he drawled thinking if all these were really worth it. But he decided against it because why should he deny anyone if they want to help him out? It will be like kicking the person who’s actually helping you out of the ditch.

“Then, please open the bonnet Mr…” the shorter man inquired, looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

For a moment, Chanyeol felt captivated by them. They were just so big and brown and it felt as if they were shining. But he quickly shook himself out of it and said: “It’s Park Chanyeol. And you are?”

“I’m Doh Kyungsoo” the shorter man answered pointing at himself before pointing towards the man beside him. “He’s Minseokkie hyung.”

Chanyeol greeted them with a small smile and went towards his car to open the bonnet. After he was done, he returned by their side and watched as the man named ‘MInseokkie’ or something bent down to inspect the car. The man named Kyungsoo on the other hand watched his every move with interest and often lent him tools.

They examined the car thoroughly and when they were done, Kyungsoo beckoned him. He went to them and waited as the two other male exchanged a few more words between them. Chanyeol tried to listen hard, tried to understand just what exactly were they saying to each other. But that ‘Minseokkie’ guy’s accent was so thick, that it was almost impossible to understand.

“So what’s the problem?” Chanyeol asked, interrupting them as his patience grew thin.

“Kar’s fuse blew off,” Kyungsoo answered, facing him. “’e need to take the kar to the garaage. Minseokkie hyung will replace the fuse there.”

“Okay…” Chanyeol nodded, “So how far is this garage?”

“It’s there,” Kyungsoo answered, pointing towards a small shed. It was probably half a kilometer away from where they were standing. “It’s beside my house.”

“Okay…”

“Then please wait here, Mr. Park. We’ll ‘et the tra’ctor and we’ll haul your kar.”

With that said, the two male ran towards the field to call one elder. Chanyeol watched them, especially Kyungsoo, as they exchanged few words before hopping on the tractor and reversing it. They returned to him a few minutes later and took out a thick, strong rope before attaching it to the front tow hitch. They secured everything before telling Chanyeol to get inside the car.

It was a bumpy ride from the road to the garage. And it felt more that way because they had to drive very slowly for the rope to be intact. When they reached the shed, Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief. Now he just had to wait for his car to get fixed and then he’d be out of here in a jiffy.

“Mr. Park?” Kyungsoo called out after they had removed the rope and placed his vehicle inside. Chanyeol turned towards him with a curious look on his face. “It will take ‘ome time so, would you like to wait at my house? It’s that one.” The smaller man asked, pointing towards the small hut across the road.

Chanyeol nodded in agreement and followed the smaller man. He would have denied it any other occasion because let’s face it, even this ‘Kyungsoo’ guy looked like a nice man, he could be someone dangerous. But in this case, he didn’t know why he even agreed. Maybe it was because he was tired. Yeah, he agreed cause he was tired.

When they stepped inside Kyungsoo’s house, Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel the difference. It was so small and dingy compared to his own house. But he instantly felt guilty after thinking it because it was just plain rude. Yes, Kyungsoo was probably less financially stable than him but that doesn’t make Chanyeol any superior.

“Mr. Park, please take a seat.” Kyungsoo gestured towards the sofa as he turned on the lights. “I’ll make you some tea so, please make yourself comfortable.”

“Uh..you don’t need to…” Chanyeol demurred. This whole situation was getting kind of awkward for him and he just couldn’t why in the world was this kid being so nice to him? He was seriously getting unsure of his motives.

Before Kyungsoo could insist further, a short man, older than the two of them approached them. What surprised Chanyeol about the man was that he was wearing black glasses even though it was almost night time. And also the way he scrambled towards them, made everything seem strange. He glanced in Kyungsoo’s direction once and saw how tense the smaller man had become.

“Appa…why are you here?” Kyungsoo ran towards the man and held him up by his shoulder. “If you needed something, you could have asked me.”

“No..I heard someone’s voice so that’s why I came out…” The man replied, cupping Kyungsoo’s cheek with one hand. Kyungsoo glanced in his direction once before helping the man back in his room again.

Chanyeol didn’t know why he felt concerned all of a sudden. He wanted to ask why that man was wearing such dark glasses at night and what was exactly wrong with him. But then he thought that he might come out as nosy given the fact how tense Kyungsoo looked around the man. He sat down on the sofa as a sigh escaped his lips. Just why in the world everything was so weird today?

Kyungsoo returned after a few minutes with an apologetic smile. His eyes were downcast and he seemed nervous about something. “I’m sorry Mr. Park, you had to see that. It’s just my father…He became blind recently after meeting with an accident.”

“It’s alright, Kyungsoo – ssi.” Chanyeol tried to reassure the smaller man. Seeing Kyungsoo panicked somehow made him feel unsettled. “No need to apologize.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he fiddled with his shirt. He then let out a sigh and said: “I’ll go and check Minseokkie hyung to see if he’s done. Please make yourself comfortable.” With that, he exited the room and left Chanyeol on his own.

As soon as he left, Chanyeol let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. This whole ordeal was so weird that it was driving him nuts. He ran a hand through his hair and decided to look around the room. It was tiny compared to his own living room and only had the basic necessities. The walls were covered in ratty wallpapers with few pictures here and there.

He had no idea when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up, it was already past 9 in the night. He blinked several times to adjust his eyesight before getting up from the sofa and stretching his limbs. He instantly groaned when he felt a sharp pain rising around his neck. He stifled a yawn and walked towards exit only to stop when he saw Kyungsoo and that ‘Minseokkie’ guy making their way towards him.

“We fixed up your kar, Mr. Park,” Kyungsoo announced with a smile. “You’re all ready to go!”

Chanyeol’s face lit up at the news and he instantly bowed in front of them to show how thankful he was. “Thank you so much for your help. It really meant a lot.” He stood straight and took out his wallet before handing the smaller man two notes of 50000 won.

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew big as he saw the amount. “This is too much, Mr. Park!” he couldn’t believe he was seeing this much amount all at once.

“it’s alright,” Chanyeol replied with a smile, finding the smaller man’s expression kind of cute. “Please keep it as thanks. And if any of you ever come to Seoul and need any kind of help, please contact me here. I’d like to return the favor.” He handed them his business card before thanking them once again.

When they were, Chanyeol left the house and hopped in his car. He started the engine and found that his car was indeed fixed. He let out a sigh of relief and was about to drive away when he noticed a small bag on the seat beside him. Before he could ask what it was, Kyungsoo knocked on his window. He opened it and was greeted with Kyungsoo’s heartwarming smile.

“That’s a small gift from us. It’s our specialty. Have a safe trip, Mr. Park.” Kyungsoo smiled at him.

Chanyeol couldn’t help return the smile. “I will. Thank you.”

With that, he bid them goodbye and left for the road, hoping to reach Busan soon, though he didn’t know why his mind kept wandering back to that short, tanned male who had those big brown eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Kaiho

“Just tell them to confirm the meeting before afternoon,” Chanyeol said into the phone as he trudged through the stairs, completely worn out after a long a day. He let out a loud sigh as stopped to take breath groaning out loud that out of all the days, the lift had to be broken on the day when he needed it the most.

“No. I’ll get the files ready by tomorrow.” He answered as he finally reached his floor. He wiped the sweat off his brow and wondered why he decided to buy an apartment on the tenth floor. He sure regretted it now.

“Look Dae, I know you’re worried but I’m tired. We’ll talk about this matter later. Just be on time tomorrow. Good night.” with that he hung up the phone and placed it inside his pocket as he dragged himself through the corridor. He just wants to get to the bed and sleep the damned day away.

It had been such a long day at the office today that he didn’t even have a single ounce of energy left. At first, he had to endure two hours of those idiotic board members yapping about nothing and then he had visit that old grumpy man from YG Shipping once again because that damned man was never happy about anything. And while doing all that, he not only skipped his meals but he also forgot to text Baekhyun which left the other man angry.

Seriously it was one of worst that he could ever have.

He let out another sigh as he took his keys out of pocket. He just wants to sleep now. He was so invested in the thoughts about his soft and warm bed that he completely ignored the lump sitting in front of his door. He only noticed it when the lump decided to move upon hearing his footsteps. And as soon as it moved, Chanyeol let out the loudest shriek he could muster and fell flat on his butt.

He was so terrified that he didn’t even bother to check whoever it was. He just scrambled to his feet and started running away as fast his long legs could carry him. he only stopped when he heard that same deep voice which had ghosted him for the past three months. He stopped abruptly on his track and turned around to face those similar big brown eyes which reminded him of starry skies.

Name…. he couldn’t really remember his name. even though he remembered how deep his voice was and how big and shiny his eyes were, he couldn’t really remember his name. Doh… Doh… what in the world was his name again?

“You…” Chanyeol approached him, a stunned expression plastered on his face, “What are you doing here?”

He was beyond shocked. What in the world was this guy doing here? how did he even get here? What was his intention? Why did he come? Why was he waiting there like that? There were so many questions running inside his head but before he could even ask anything the man in front of him kneeled down and started sobbing like he had lost something precious.

Chanyeol panicked.

He had witnessed many frightening and tough situations. But never had he witnessed another man crying in front of him like that. He looked around in a hurry, trying to find anything that could calm the other man down in this deserted hallway. But as he looked around the crying got louder and he panicked more. He flailed his arms around and tried to comfort the man even though he hardly knew the reason.

“Hey..” he called out, trying to be as comforting as his tired state could come up with. “Please stop crying.” He pleaded earnestly, hoping that the man would finally stop sobbing.

The man looked up at him with his tear stained face. His big brown eyes were completely red and cheeks were flushed deep like a fresh tomato. His lips were puffy and had turned into a shade of crimson. If it was any other situation, Chanyeol would clearly say that the man in front of him looked incredibly debauched. But seeing the situation they were currently in, he instantly discarded that thought away and paid attention to the man who was trying to say something to him.

 “I’m sorry…” Chanyeol apologized, once he realized that he hadn’t heard what the other man was trying to say. “Can you repeat what you were saying?”

“Uh… Y-yes..I…” the man in front of him let out a hiccup as he tried to form coherent words. “I-I am K-Kyung-soo… Doh Kyungsoo…” He let out another hiccup as he wiped the remnant tears from his eyes. “Can you please h-h-elp me o-out, Mr. Park?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol assured as he stood up from the kneeling position he was in. He then proceeded to help Kyungsoo stand up as the smaller man tried to regain his composure. “How should I help you, Kyungsoo – ssi?”

“My appa,” Kyungsoo croaked out, looking down at the floor. “he’s been hospitalized and..”

“And?” Chanyeol coaxed, trying to be as gentle as possible even though his patience was growing thin quickly.

“I’m looking for a friand who has our ‘oney and I don’t know how to fiand him and this sity is soh ‘ccary and big and I don’t habe a place to stay” Kyungsoo rambled, his thick accent making it hard to understand whatever he was trying to say.

“Hey, hey,” Chanyeol stopped him with a hand on his shoulder when he couldn’t comprehend his words anymore. “Just answer the questions that I’m going to ask okay?”

At that, the smaller man nodded his head in an agreement and Chanyeol honestly had a hard time not to coo at the smaller man for his adorableness. He took in a deep breath and let it out softly before focusing his attention back to the man in front of him.

“Your father’s been hospitalized?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Your friend has your money?”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t have a place to stay, right?”

“Yes.”

^^^

Chanyeol let out another soft sigh as he rubbed his aching temples. He just wanted to return to his house and sleep the night away. But here he was instead, showing Kyungsoo the guest bedroom and trying to make him feel as comfortable as he could.

He didn’t know why he agreed to let the smaller man stay with him. He could be potentially dangerous or maybe have ulterior motives. But even when he had those thoughts running across his head, all it took was one look at Kyungsoo for those thoughts to vanish away. Maybe it was because how helpless and pitiable Kyungsoo looked or maybe it was because of the gratitude he felt towards him for helping him during his journey to Busan, but he really didn’t know why he couldn’t really abandon him.

Even the thought of abandoning the other man made him feel concerned.

He exhaled through his nose as he left Kyungsoo in the guest bedroom so the other man could feel at ease. He then padded his way to the kitchen and opened his fridge to find anything edible to feed both of them. He groaned as he saw that the only edible food was the frozen kimchi that was sitting inside the fridge for half a month. Looks like they’ll both have to survive on ramen today.

With another sigh, he cooked two packets of spicy ramen and called Kyungsoo out when it was finally done. He apologized for not having anything proper to give him but the smaller man just gave him a heartwarming smile and said that it was already enough that he was letting him stay in his house.

They ate their dinner in silence – Chanyeol not having enough energy to say anything and Kyungsoo not wanting to disturb his host further than he already has. After they were done, Chanyeol grabbed their dishes and placed them on the sink, thinking that he’ll wash them tomorrow when he wakes up.

He stifles a yawn as he bids the smaller man goodnight and finally makes his way to the bed he had yearned for the entire day. As he lies there, waiting for sleep to finally overpower him, he thinks about Kyungsoo’s smile. He recalled how his scared face lit up with that dazzling heart-shaped smile as soon as he told him that he can stay there. He remembered how bright his eyes shone just because of those mere words.

It’s truly astonishing how even the smallest thing, even the smallest kindness could change someone’s life. He never thought that his words could have such an impact on anyone.

As sleep finally started to cloud his mind, he wondered why he felt this way about a stranger. Then he thought that maybe all of this is a dream and when he will wake up tomorrow, he would be alone again. and as he finally fell into the deep slumber, he let himself think about that heart-shaped smile. He let himself dream about those same big brown eyes that haunted him for the past three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited, so please ignore the grammatical errors. Look who's back from dead. it's me. Sorry for being inactive with everything. I was sad and had no inspiration to write. I'm still sad but at least I tried writing so don't judge me. Anyways, Kyungsoo's finally in Seoul and Chanyeol has allowed him to stay at his place. Next chap there will be a brief introduction about our second leads so prepare yourself. Stay tuned on Disney Chanyeol.
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos. See you all soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/n This chapter is unedited, so please ignore the grammatical errors. Hello! I'm back with a new story. This is the first chapter and I know it's kind of boring but please don't discard it just yet. I promise you that I'll try my best for this story and give it romance and angst it deserves. So we had the first chapter with Chanyeol stuck in the middle of nowhere and Kyungsoo along with his Minseokkie hyung helping him out. Next chap we have Kyungsoo visiting Seoul and some Chanyeol + others interaction. Stay tuned on Disney Chanyeol!!!
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos. See you all soon!!!


End file.
